Un corazon liberado de la oscuridad
by yuuki taisho
Summary: Yuuki es una joven que a pesar de que su madre muriera y que nadie de su familia se responsabilizara de ella dejándola sola cuando su madre murió, al conocer a alguien en una noche su vida cambio. Lo se pesimo summary jejeje en este fic me vase en fruits basket, pero mas adelante cambia, bueno el chiste es que es mi primer fic y espero que les guste y dejen reviews
1. Hanabusa

En una escuela en el aula 12-A en un pequeño grupo de chicas...

Yuuki: Creen en los ángeles? (pregunta pensativa)

Ayame: No jajaja

Zakura: Pues creo que vi uno (dice recordando)

Yuuki: ¿En dónde?

Zakura: mmm pues no sé pero yo estaba en la calle y apareció uno y me beso repentinamente (imaginando) jajajaja.

Yuuki: Que malaaa!

Ayame: ¿Por qué siempre nos preguntas lo mismo?

Yuuki: Pues desde hace ya 2 semanas que sueño con un ángel blanco pero no e podido ver su rostro.

Ayame: haag mira las leyendas que te contaba tu madre no son reales, a y perdón que en paz descanse tu adorable madre.

Yuuki: Gracias bueno chicas a sus lugares! (Autoritaria)

Tiempo atrás….

Yuuki: ¡Mama!Mama! ven cuéntame algo! (subiéndose a su cama)

Kasumi: Si hija vamos acuéstate. (Tiernamente)

Yuuki: siiip! (Feliz)

Kasumi: Dime ¿te gustan los ángeles?

Yuuki: si y mucho son muy bonitos!

Kasumi: jajaja bueno te contare una leyenda sobre ellos vale!

Yuuki: ¡siii!

Kasumi: Hace mucho tiempo atrás existían 9 ángeles, sus alas eran hermosas cada quien las tenia de un color diferente, azul turquesa, rojo, blanco, rosa, amarillo, morado, azul marino, anaranjado, y café, ninguno de los ángeles se acercaba al blanco porque era muy frio , no se divertía con los demás solamente se quedaba en su habitación, llego el día de la amistad y el ángel rojo se acercó al blanco -pasado mañana se hará una fiesta no faltes-dijo el ángel rojo con una sonrisa malvada -Está bien iré solo por esta vez-dijo sin importancia. Llego el día y el ángel blanco se dirigía a la fiesta, caminaba por el bosque tranquilamente hasta que escucho un ruido extraño y se detuvo después de un momento callo en un agujero muy profundo, de repente una reja tapo el agujero, el ángel trato de salir pero no pudo, -Lo siento pero no puedes seguir con nosotros- dijo con una voz cruel y se fue , el ángel blanco grito desesperado quedo atrapado durante varios días y un hechicero llego al lugar-¡!ooh un ángel!- dijo asombrado - debe de ser malo - saco una varita mágica y le hiso un extraño hechizo al ángel -jajaja nunca podrás liberarte de esto -dijo cruelmente -te sacare de aquí y si encuentras a un ángel negro que te amé aun viendo el terrible monstruo que llevas dentro te liberaras de esto - le entrego una extraña pulsera - esta pulsera al quitártela saldrá ese monstruo que tienes -dijo advirtiendo - el ángel negro al ver esa forma monstruosa se asustara y se ira para siempre y al morir no iras al cielo ni al infierno si no lo hace y no le importa y te sigue amando te liberaras - dijo burlándose - bueno adiós- desapareció

Yuuki: aaah pobrecito!, eso no es justo!

Kasumi: jajaja, bueno ya duérmete.

Yuuki: si!

Fin…

Profesor: Yuuki Cross y Zero Kiryu deben ir a la junta de consejo estudiantil.

Yuuki: ¡Sipi! (obediente)

Zero: Keeg. (Molesto)

Yuuki Cross es una chica inteligente pero no nerd, es la más bonita de la escuela, es delgada, tiene el pelo largo color castaño claro, su mirada es alegre, tiene ojos cafés y es muy alegre, su madre murió en un accidente automovilístico al ir a trabajar, siempre esta sonriente y no ha demostrado tristeza.

Zero Kiryu es un chico inteligente y no nerd es muy guapo, es alto y delgado pero con cuerpo bien trabajado, su pelo es corto color plata, tiene ojos morados, su mirada es fría y vacía, se aparta de los demás.

Llegaron a la junta y se quedaron 2 horas después volvieron al aula y después de un tiempo terminaron las clases, Yuuki pidió los apuntes y después se marchó a su trabajo de medio tiempo y al salir ya de noche se fue a su casa. En la calle donde se encontraba su casa estaba completamente obscura y daba miedo pero como ella vivía ahí ya estaba acostumbrada, yuuki caminaba cansada de trabajar se detuvo al ver a un hombre que estaba parado en el techo de una de las casas el sujeto se bajó y se paró frente a ella.

Sujeto: ¡Hola! Me llamo Hanabusa Aidou, veo que eres bonita (sonrió)

Yuuki: ¿Qué quieres? (asustada)

Hanabusa: ¿Has escuchado la historia del ángel blanco?

Yuuki: S-si ¿por qué? (nerviosa)

Hanabusa: ¡qué bien! Y ¿crees en los ángeles?

Yuuki: No (Un poco más tranquila)

Hanabusa: Uuh que mal, observa. (Se alejó un poco)

Yuuki distinguió a un joven de su edad alto, delgado, pelo corto y despeinado güero, de ojos azules y una mirada alegre y a la vez fría, atrás de él se distinguían unas hermosas y grandes alas rojas, se acercó a yuuki para que lo viera mejor.

Yuuki: ¿Estás haciendo cosplay? (Tocando sus alas)

Hanabusa: jajaja eres graciosa jajaja por supuesto que no soy un ángel real jajaja. (Riéndose)

Yuuki: Haha que gracioso no estoy para bromas (enojada)

Hanabusa: (suspiro) aaah, observa. (Se elevo estaba volando)

Yuuki: ¡Kiaaa!, ¡que rayos eres tuuu! (asustada)

Hanabusa: ¿ahora me crees? (bajo)

Yuuki: (enojada)! tonto!

Hanabusa: ¿qué te pasa? (extrañado)

Yuuki: Como te atreves malvado como pudiste ¡hacer sufrir al ángel blanco! (haciendo berrinche)

Hanabusa: Haay niña tranquila ¡yo no tengo la culpa eso paso hace mucho tiempo atrás! (tratando de calmarla)

Yuuki: ¿? ¿? ¿? (Sin entender)

Hanabusa: (-_-)(suspiro) Esos ángeles podría decirse que son nuestros tataratataratatarabuelos.

Yuuki: Jum no te creo me voy. (Entro a su casa)

Hanabusa: jajaja es ¡graciosa! (se marchó)

Pasaron los días y Yuuki ya no volvió a saber nada de Hanabusa, entro a su aula y tomo asiento y después de poco tiempo entro el profesor.

Profesor: ¡Buenos días! Hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor. (Le indico q estaba afuera)

Nuevo compañero: ¡HOLA! (alegre)

Yuuki: ¡Kiiiiaaaaag! ¡Tuuu! (asustada).

CONTINUARA...


	2. Sufrimiento

_**Sufrimiento**_

Yuuki: ¡¿Acaso me está siguiendo?

Nuevo: (sonrió al ver a yuuki) ¡Holaa! Espero que nos llevemos bien (dijo con un tono alegre) me llamo Hanabusa Aidou.

Profesor: Bien toma asiento detrás de yuuki (La señalo)

Yuuki: ¡QUE! (Nerviosa)

Hanabusa: ¡sí! (feliz)

Zero: Yo me opongo (con una voz fría)

Profesor: Entonces cambien de asiento (Nervioso)

Zero: Es buena idea (Se cambió de lugar)

Hanabusa: ¿Por qué? siempre tienes que meterte en donde yo quiero (susurro)

Zero: ¿Algún problema? (Dijo cruelmente)

Hanabusa: No, para nada jajaja (Nervioso)

Empezaron las clases, todo iba bien todo estaba en total tranquilidad, en varias ocasiones Hanabusa miraba a yuuki de reojo y empezaba a reír en voz baja, todo marchaba bien hasta que la puerta se azoto fuertemente en la pared, alguien entro y se dirigió junto con un profesor a el profesor de la clase.

Extraño: Soy su nuevo compañero me llamo kaname kuran y eso es todo.

Profesor: jeje está bien te sentaras… (Interrumpido)

Kaname: Hanabusa muévete. (Con una mirada cruel)

Hanabusa: ¡Claro! Jajaja. (Nervioso)

Chica 1: Esto es un sueño hay tres ¡ chicos guapos en la clase!

Chica 2: ¡Creo que me he enamorado!

Hanabusa tomo otro asiento y de nuevo empezaron las clases, todo estaba bien, y así paso el día, en la salida Yuuki se dirigía a su casa ya que ese día no tenía trabajo, hasta que recordó que tenía un trabajo de español y iba a regresar corriendo pero al darse la vuelta vio a su equipo de trabajo siguiéndola lo cual la asusto y grito fuertemente.

Yuuki: ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Grito)

Hanabusa: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No asustes de esa manera (recuperando el aliento)

Yuuki: jeje lo siento es que .j.j.j no los vi y .j.j.j como no acordamos nada. (Aguantándose la risa)

Kaname: Entonces lo aremos en tu casa. (Mirándola)

Yuuki: si, jajajajajajajajaja… (No pudo contenerse)

Zero: ¿Que es tan gracioso? (Molesto)

Yuuki: Es que Hanabusa se jajaja espanto y grito como jajaja un niño chiquito jajaja! (Burlándose)

Hanabusa: ¡eso no fue gracioso! (avergonzado)

Llegaron a la casa de yuuki y los 3 quedaron petrificados por lo grande y vieja que estaba la casa, entraron Yuuki adelante, Kaname atrás, Zero después y Hanabusa atrás de Zero refugiándose en su espalda por el miedo que tenía, llegaron a la sala y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, se quedaron un rato conversando sobre el trabajo y terminaron, poco después platicaron, pero los 3 se alarmaron a ver caer desmayada a yuuki.

Hanabusa: Tiene fiebre.

Zero: Buscare hielo. (Se metió a la cocina)

Kaname llevo a Yuuki a su habitación y la recostó en su cama, después de un rato Yuuki recobro el conocimiento pero no se recuperó del todo bien.

Kaname: ¿Estas bien? (pregunto preocupado)

Yuuki: Si, jeje lo siento.

Kaname: No te preocupes.

Yuuki: Gracias.

Kaname: ¿Cómo es que vives sola? (Con curiosidad)

Yuuki: Cuando mi madre murió, me quede sola mi nadie de mi familia se quería hacer responsable de mí, mi abuelo me dio su casa, solo venía a verme para darme de comer o para estar un rato con migo para no sentirme sola, me enseño a cocinar lo básico y después de un tiempo ya no regreso, solo me mandaba dinero, y después conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y mi abuelo ya no tuvo que mandármelo ahora ya no sé nada de ellos.

Kaname: Lo siento.

Yuuki: No importa.

Alguien los estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y no podía creer lo que escucho, esa chica había sufrido mucho y en cambio ella no demostraba ningún tipo de dolor o tristeza.


	3. Declaracion

_**Declaracion **_

Ya era tarde y Yuuki apenas despertó, al no ver a nadie salio y bajo a su sala, se percato ver a 3 jóvenes durmiendo profundamente, como ya no tenia fiebre decidió hacer el almuerzo para el siguiente día, entro a la cocina y empezó, después de terminar regreso a su cuarto y se acostó, al día siguiente los 3 chicos se levantaron, se turnaron para entrar al baño a alistarse para ir a la escuela, después los 4 jóvenes salieron de la casa y se marcharon a la escuela.

Yuuki: Perdón por… (Interrumpida)

Kaname: No importa no podíamos dejarte casi muerta jajaja.

Hanabusa: ¿Qué llevas ahí? (Curioso)

Yuuki: Eh! Esto es el almuerzo. (Sonrió)

Hanabusa: ¡¿Todo eso? (Sorprendido)

Yuuki: Si es para los cuatro.

Kaname: Gracias.

Yuuki: No de que ustedes también me ayudaron.

Kaname: (sonrió) oye una pregunta, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a vivir con nosotros, en lo que te consigues otro departamento mas seguro?

Yuuki: No como crees jajaja, no quiero estorbar.

Kaname: Enserio, no importa los 3 estamos de acuerdo.

Yuuki: Eh, pero…

Hanabusa: ¡Bien esta decidido te vendrás con nosotros! (Feliz)

Yuuki: ¡Oye!

Los 3 chicos se echaron a correr dejando atrás a Yuuki que después los siguió corriendo, llegaron a la escuela, fue un día muy divertido ya que Hanabusa y Yuuki se la pasaron jugando como niños chiquitos, después de clases Yuuki pidió el día libre para mudarse a la casa de sus nuevos amigos, llegaron a la casa y le mostraron su habitación y empezó a desempacar, un joven entro a la habitación de la chica y cerro la puerta.

Yuuki: ¡aaah! no espantes. (Riendo)

Hanabusa: Yuuki. (Con una voz seria)

Yuuki: ¿Sucede algo?

Hanabusa: (Se acero a ella acariciando su mejilla) Si

Yuuki: (Nerviosa) ¿Qué?

**************** En la sala…

Kaname: ¿Dónde esta Hanabusa?

Zero: Lo vi salir.

Kaname: Ya veo, bueno saldré por un momento. (Se fue)

Zero: Has lo que quieras no me importa.

*********Habitación de Yuuki…

Hanabusa: Si sucede algo (Muy cerca de Yuuki)

Yuuki: ¿Qué pasa? (Nerviosa y sonrojada)

Hanabusa: Pues (Se separo un poco de ella) podría decirse que me gustas. (Declarándose)

Yuuki: Etto… yo…

Hanabusa: Eso era todo (Sonrió) bueno me voy espero que me respondas jajaja. (Salio de la habitación)

Al salir de la habitación se percato de que Zero estaba apunto de entrar, mientras que Yuuki estaba en total show por la declaración de Hanabusa.

Zero: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Con una voz fría y una mirada cruel)

Hanabusa: No te importa o si?

Zero: Responde. (Amenazando)

Yuuki: Esto… solo vino a ayudarme a cargar mi maleta, esta muy pesada

Jajaja (Nerviosa)

Zero: Jhum. (Se fue)

Hanabusa: ¡Gracias! (Se fue)

Yuuki: S-si jeje (Tartamudeo)

Yuuki termino de acomodar sus cosas y salio, se percato de que no había nadie, como no tenia nada que hacer decidió hacer la comida, después de un tiempo los 3 chicos llegaron y olieron un rico olor.

Hanabusa: mmmm Huele rico ¿Estará cocinando?

Kaname: Es obvio.

Yuuki: Que bien ya llegaron siéntense e preparado la comida espero que les guste.

Zero: Keg, yo no quiero.

Kaname: Vas a comer Zero no seas grosero.

Zero: Pues ya que.

Se sentaron a comer, y mientras comían platicaron sobre como les fue en el trabajo de español, etc.

Yuuki: Bien recogeré la mesa.

Kaname: Ve a descansar nosotros recogemos.

Yuuki: No, mejor les ayudo. Kiaaaaaaaaaaag. (Se tropezó y callo en los brazos de…)

Zero: Ten mas cuidado (Molesto)

Yuuki: Lo siento (subió la mirada y se topo con los ojos de Zero)

Al verlo Yuuki tuvo una sensación que hizo que se sonrojara y se separo rápidamente de el, Zero también tubo una sensación pero era distinta a la de Yuuki lo que lo confundió.

Yuuki: L-lo siento. (Sonrojada)

Zero: No importa. (Se fue a su habitación)

Hanabusa al observar lo que sucedió se dio cuenta de la sensación de zero lo cual hizo que se enfadara.

Yuuki: Me voy a acostar me siento cansada.

Kaname: Si no importa.

*********Habitación de Yuuki…

Yuuki: aaah ¿Qué fue eso?, me dio miedo y a la vez (se sonrojo al recordar) aaah mejor ya no pienso en eso jajaja, ahora que lo pienso Zero y Kaname se parecen, la única diferencia es que Kaname a veces es amable mientras que Zero es frió y se aparta mucho de los demás, ¿Por qué será así?, ¿también serán Ángeles como Hanabusa? (Lo dijo en voz baja)

Hanabusa: Si lo son.

Yuuki: Otra vez tú, no espantes.

Hanabusa: Kaname en es ángel café y Zero el blanco.

Yuuki: ¡QUE!, Zero es el blanco, ¿Por eso será así?

Hanabusa: Si.

Yuuki: Eres un tonto, hiciste sufrir mucho a Zero. (Haciendo berrinche)

Hanabusa: jajaja, por supuesto que no, yo soy el morado, esa noche mis alas se veían rojas pero no soy el rojo jajaja.

Yuuki: mmm ya menos mal.

Hanabusa: Y ¿que has decidido?

Yuuki: ¡eh!, Esto…yo…

Hanabusa: (Se acerco demasiado al rostro de la chica) ¿Qué dices?

Yuuki: Yo…yo…

Hanabusa estuvo apunto de besarla cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta y después el sujeto se fue tranquilamente.

**Continuara…**


	4. Extraños

_**Extraños.**_

Hanabusa salio como si nada de la habitación, Yuuki estaba completamente sonrojada, salio de su habitación se percato de que los 3 hicos estaban extraños se encontraban en la sala conversando seriamente.

Yuuki: ¿Sucede algo? (Preocupada)

Kaname: No.

Yuuki: mmm ya bueno saldré por un momento.

Kaname: Si cuídate.

Yuuki: Si jejeje. (Se marcho)

Zero: Shiki esta aquí, conoce a Yuuki y sospecha de quien puede ser.

Kaname: Y ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

Zero: No estoy preocupado. (Se fue)

Hanabusa: Kaname-kun, no digas eso, estoy seguro de que Yuuki no es… (Se fue)

Kaname: Cállate. (Se fue)

Hanabusa: Jhum. (Molesto)

Yuuki se encontraba caminando en la calle, pensando en lo que Hanabusa estuvo apunto de hacer "Besarla".

Yuuki: (Sonrojada) ah quiero olvidar eso, fue terrible, lo mas vergonzoso fue cuando nos vio no se quien ¡aaaah! es terrible.

Estaba tan entretenida pensando que no vio por donde caminaba hasta que choco con un chico alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules y mirada fría.

Yuuki: L-lo siento (Tartamudeo)

Joven: No se preocupe, mmm ¿como era?, ¡aaah! Ya se te llamas Yuuki Cross.

Yuuki: ¿Quién eres?

Joven: Eh, lo siento jajaja me llamo Shiki Senri mi primo es Kaname.

Yuuki: Y ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Shiki: Me lo ha dicho Hanabusa.

Yuuki: Jhum me voy. (Molesta)

Shiki: ¿Qué sucede?

Yuuki: No te importa. (Siguió caminando)

Shiki: jajaja esa chica es graciosa.

Yuuki: Eh, ese señor ¿esta loco?, Por que esta vestido así, todavía no es Haloween.

Señor: Hola, Jovencita, supongo que conoces a Zero.

Yuuki: S-si, ¿Quién es usted?

Señor: (Sonrió) Que bien. (Se fue)

Yuuki: ¿Será el abuelito de Zero?

Zero se encontraba acostado en su cama, estaba pensando lo que interrumpió en la habitación de Yuuki.

Zero: ¿Por qué me duele?, acaso ¿Siento algo por Yuuki?, keg en que estoy pensando, eso es imposible. (Molesto y confundido)

*********Kaname y Hanabusa salieron a buscar a un amigo******

Kaname: ¿Qué te pasa?

Hanabusa: Estoy feliz.

Kaname: ¿Por qué?

Hanabusa: Por que presentí los celos de alguien jajaja.

Kaname: Ya veo, pero solo no causes problemas.

Hanabusa: vale, mira quien viene ahí el tonto come dulces jajaja.

Kaname: (Volteo) Shiki.

Shiki: Hola ya vine jajaja, vi a Yuuki en el camino y es graciosa jajaja.

Kaname: Solo te pido una cosa, aléjate de ella. (Advirtiendo)

Shiki: Oye no soy un criminal.

Hanabusa: ¿No? ¿Acaso Rima y tu no son los famosos ladrones de Tokio? (En vos baja)

Shiki: Ladrones solo eso.

Kaname: Bueno ya apúrense que se acerca una tormenta.

Hanabusa: Que molestia ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte en mi casa?

Kaname: No es tu casa.

Hanabusa: jajaja Solo era una broma jajaja.

*******En la casa*****

Yuuki: ¡Ya llegue!, eh creo que no hay nadie, bueno haré la cena.

Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y entro a la cocina, empezó a preparar la cena, después de un rato, sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo.

Yuuki: ¡Kiaaaag! (Asustada) Zero.

Zero la pego a la pared encerrándola en sus brazos, se acero a los labios de Yuuki pero se apartó.

**Continuara…**

**Jeje me gustó mucho la historia de Fruits Basket de echo cuando la escribí a mano se parecía aún más estoy tratando de cambiar algo la trama ya que sabía que en algún momento me iban a decir algo así jajaja mejor opinen y si quieren que no continúe la historia díganme y mejor subo otra historia porfa soy nueva en esto y necesito opiniones.**


	5. Locuras

_**Locuras.**_

Se quedo callado por un momento, mirando directamente a los ojos de Yuuki profundamente, logrando sonrojarla levemente.

Yuuki: ¿Qué quieres? (Nerviosa)

Zero: Dime, ¿Quién eres? (Confundido)

Yuuki: N-no entiendo.

Zero: ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por que al estar cerca de ti me ase sentir alguien libre?

Yuuki: Sigo sin entender. (Confundida)

Zero: ¿Eres… la chica que… (Interrumpido)

**Tin Ton Tin Ton…**

Zero: yo abriré (Salio de la cocina)

Yuuki: ¿Qué le pasa? (Preocupada)

Por otro lado Kaname, Hanabusa y shiki fueron a comprar la despensa, mientras Shiki y Kaname compraban Hanabusa cargaba todo.

Hanabusa: ¿No creen que deberían ayudarme? (Cansado)

Kaname: No molestes.

Hanabusa: ¡Estoy cargando todo! (Enfadado)

Kaname: ¿Has dicho algo? (Amenazando)

Hanabusa: No como crees jajaja. (Nervioso)

Shiki: jajaja ten esta pesado tu eres mas fuerte que yo. (Burlándose)

Hanabusa: Me las pagaras. (Furioso)

Shiki: jajaja tonto.

Hanabusa: Jhum. (Llegaron a casa y tocaron el timbre)

**Tin Ton Tin Ton…**

Zero: (Abrió) Pasen. (Entro y se metió a su habitación)

Shiki: ¿Qué le pasa?

Kaname: Por algo esta enfadado pero quien sabe por que. (Entraron)

Yuuki: ¡Hola!, eh ese chico, etto… ya esta la comida siéntense.

Hanabusa: ¡Gracias!

Yuuki: Le avisare a Zero. (Subió y toco la puerta de la habitación de Zero)

Zero: ¿Qué? (Molesto)

Yuuki: Eh, pues si quieres comer ya esta listo jeje (Nerviosa)

Zero: Esta bien. Bajo a la sala junto con Yuuki)

Shiki: ¡Wuaaau! (Sorprendido)

Yuuki: ¿Qué?

Hanabusa: Es muy extraño que el frió de Zero baje a comer cuando alguien se lo dice.

Kaname: O hacer algo que alguien le ordena o se lo pide.

Yuuki: Pues ahora esta de humor eso no tiene nada de malo.

Shiki: Yo que sepa el nunca a estado de buen humor.

Hanabusa: Cierto

Zero: Dejen de molestar. (Enfadado)

Yuuki: Bueno ya que tiene de malo cambiar un poco.

Shiki: Será ella el an… (Interrumpido)

Kaname: Come y deja de molestar.

Shiki: Si esta bien.

Al acabar de comer Kaname y Shiki se quedaron platicando mientras que Zero se encerró en su cuarto al igual que Hanabusa y Yuuki; Yuuki estaba haciendo tarea cuando vio entrar a Hanabusa y se acostó en su cama.

Yuuki: ¿Qué quieres?

Hanabusa: Dime, ¿Te gusta Zero?

Yuuki: Pues no (Dudando) ¿Por qué?

Hanabusa: Recordando la leyenda, hay 9 Ángeles.

Yuuki: si ¿Y que?

Hanabusa: Nosotros cuatro somos parte de ellos, el blanco, el morado, el café y el azul marino.

Yuuki:¿Enserio?

Hanabusa: Si, escucha lo han estado ocultando, pero yo te lo diré, creen que tu eres el ángel negro.

Yuuki: jajaja que gracioso eso es imposible.

Hanabusa: Vale. (Se fue)

Yuuki: Esta loco.

Paso el tiempo hasta que llego la noche, cenaron y fueron a acostarse, la noche fue larga, afuera de la casa se encontraba una chica observando el lugar.

Joven: La encontré, la casa de Kaname-sama, que bien por ahora regresare a avisarles a los demás luego nos mudaremos.

**Continuara…**

**Taormina Sánchez. Bien me alegra que te esté gustando en ese caso seguiré subiendo mi historia bueno espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. **

**Bien opinen porfa que no se si les está gustando o no a quienes la están leyendo.**


	6. El angel balnco

_**El ángel blanco.**_

Yuuki: ¡Arriba! Ya es tarde y sigues durmiendo hoy hay examen entiendes no puedes faltar.

Zero: Eso no te importa. (Con sueño)

Yuuki: Claro que si eres mi amigo, párate.

Zero: (susurro sorprendido) ¿S-su amigo?

Yuuki: Jhum, ya me voy eres un tonto. (Salio)

Zero: Eh, ¡espera!

Enseguida se levanto y se alisto y desayuno después se fue a la escuela, en el camino pensaba sobre la palabra "Amigo", se preguntaba "¿Cuándo se volvieron amigos?", después de tanto pensar, llego a su aula, al entrar se percato de que Shiki se encontraba ahí y mas aparte en su lugar.

Zero: Quítate.

Shiki: Eh, tu estas en esta aula que molestia, supongo que este es tu lugar, mejor me voy a cambiar de aula, no quiero estar con un ser repugnante como tu. (Se fue)

Zero: Keg. (Tomo asiento)

Yuuki: ¿No que no ibas a venir?

Zero: hay examen ¿No?

Yuuki: Eh, pensé que me responderías "No molestes" o "Cállate" o "Déjame en paz"

Zero: jajajajajaja (Burlándose)

Yuuki: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? (Molesta)

Todos al escuchar reír a Zero se sorprendieron era la primera ves que lo veían reír alegremente.

Alumna 1: Es tan waii cuando ríe.

Kaname: ¿Yuuki a logrado hacer reír a Zero! (sorprendido)

Profesor: Yuuki y Zero, tienen que ir a la junta de consejo estudiantil.

Zero: Si. (Salio)

Yuuki: Espera. (Salio)

Iban caminando hacia la sala de juntas, pero Zero se desvió , agarro de la mano a Yuuki y la llevo al jardín de la escuela donde era como un pequeño bosque donde nadie podía verlos.

Yuuki: ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? (Preocupada)

Zero: Yuuki, ¿Qué piensas de mi?

Yuuki: que eres aburrido, que siempre estas molesto, pero aun así me caes bien ¿Por qué?

Zero: Ya veo obsérvame.

Zero se alejo un poco, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Yuuki, de pronto un resplandor blanco ilumino el cuerpo de Zero, Atrás de el se extendían unas hermosas alas blancas, y en su hombro derecho un tatuaje en forma de luna color blanca.

Yuuki: El ángel blanco. (Susurro sorprendida)

Zero: Soy el ángel Blanco, y tengo la maldición.

Yuuki: Que guapo. (Dijo sin pensar lo cual hizo que se sonrojara)

Zero: Yuuki. (Se acerco a ella) estoy seguro de que tu eres el ángel negro.

Yuuki: jajaja ¿tu también?, eso es imposible como puedo ser yo jajaja (Segura)

Zero la empujo hacia un árbol, se recargo en el quedando frente a ella, la miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada confusa, se acerco a sus labios poco a poco hasta besarla, después de un rato se separo para tomar aire, y siguió mirando a la chica.

Zero: Dime, ¿Te gusto? (Pregunto con interés)

Yuuki: Etto... yo…yo… (Nerviosa y sonrojada)

Zero: (Sonrió y suspiro) Yuuki… tu… me gustas.

Yuuki: Eh, Etto…yo…

Zero: Keg, ¿Qué estoy asiendo?, que tontería. (Molesto)

*****Afuera de casa******************

Joven: Es aquí. (Aviso a sus 4 acompañantes)

Joven 2: ¡SI!, veré a Kaname-Sama (Feliz)

Joven 3: Souen, tranquila, no grites de esa manera.

Souen: Jhum, cállate tú, eres molesto.

Joven: Akatzuki dormirás con tu hermano, Souen en una habitación con migo, seiren en otra habitación y Ichijou también en otra habitación.

Souen: ¿No es mejor que duermas con Shiki?

Joven: No.

Desde lejos un joven al ver a los visitantes se acerco corriendo alegremente.

Shiki: ¡Rimaa! (Grito con entusiasmo)

Rima: ¡Shiki! (Feliz)

Shiki abrazo a Rima alegremente, después entraron y se acomodaron en las habitaciones como lo ordeno Rima.

Akatzuki es alto, cuerpo bien formado, mirada de flojo, ojos azules, Su pelo es corto y despeinado, güero, es hermano de Hanabusa.

Souen es delgada, su pelo es largo color café claro, mirada fría y a la vez alegre, esta enamorada de Kaname.

Rima es delgada, su pelo es lacio se lo amarra de dos colitas, su mirada es fría, sus ojos son de color azul, es la novia de Shiki.

Ichijou es un chico mediano, su pelo es corto y güero, su mirada es alegre, sus ojos son de color verde.

Seiren es delgada, su pelo esta teñido de color morado, su mirada es fría, sus ojos son de color azul, es sirviente de Kaname.

*****En el bosque***********

Yuuki: ¡Espera! (Deteniéndolo)

Zero: ¿Que quieres? (Molesto)

Yuuki: Yo… tu… me… gustas. (Nerviosa)

**Continuara…**


	7. Raro comportamiento

_**cambio drastico**_

Un silencio incomodo invadió la zona, Zero estaba sorprendido por tal declaración.

Zero: (Sonrió discretamente) va a llover será mejor que nos retiremos.

Yuuki: Eh, pero…

Zero: (La abrazo) ¿Qué, estas avergonzada?

Yuuki: Eh, n-no (Nerviosa)

Zero: jajaja, por supuesto que lo estas.

Se separo de ella, contemplo su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y luego la jalo y la beso, fue un beso rápido y tierno, ya comenzaba a llover y empezaban a empaparse, Zero le dio su chaqueta quedando descubierto, y se fueron corriendo a casa.

Yuuki: Ten te pescaras un resfriado. (Preocupada)

Zero: Keg, esto no es nada aguanto mas de lo que crees.

Yuuki: Pues yo no lo creo.

Zero: jajaja.

Llegaron a casa escurriendo, Yuuki se dio un baño al igual que Zero, después fueron a comer junto a los demás.

Kaname: ¿Donde se metieron?, estaba preocupado.

Yuuki: Etto…

Zero: Fuimos a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros.

Kaname: Ya veo.

Akatzuki: ¿Desde cuando hablas tan de buen humor? (Extrañado)

Zero: ¡Eh!, no molestes. (Actuando)

Hanabusa: Talvez le paso algo interesante.

Yuuki: (Sonrojada al recordar) Kaname ¿luego me pasas los apuntes? (Tratando de cambiar el tema)

Shiki: Algo pasa aquí. (Susurro)

Rima: Si jejeje (Susurro)

Souen: Kaname-sama, como a estado.

Kaname: Bien ¿y tu?

Souen: También. (Feliz)

Anocheció y se fueron a acostar, al siguiente día Kaname y los nuevos habitantes de la casa se levantaron por órdenes de Kaname.

Akatzuki: ¿A dónde vamos tan temprano? (Con sueño)

Kaname: No se quedaran aquí flojeando, irán a estudiar hoy los inscribiré.

Rima: No, no quiero. (Haciendo berrinche)

Kaname: Eso no funcionara.

Shiki: Yo tampoco quiero ir.

Kaname: ¡Si lo harán!, (Dijo con una mirada amenazante)

Rima y Shiki: Esta bien.

Akatzuki: jajaja tontos.

Se fueron y después de varias horas regresaron y se fueron a dormir, después de otro rato Yuuki despertó y miro su reloj que marcaba 11:37 a.m.

Cerró los ojos como si no le importara nada pero después de unos segundos reacciono y se levanto rápidamente.

Yuuki: ¡aaah!, ya es tarde, no hay modo de que nos dejen entrar a la escuela noooo. (Salio corriendo de su habitación)

Zero: Cállate, no dejas dormir. (Semidormido)

Yuuki: Pero si no fuimos a la escuela.

Zero: Pues ya que por un día no te morirás.

Yuuki: Jhum.

Kaname: Perdón por no despertarte, es que como fui a inscribir a estos payasos pues se me paso.

Yuuki: (Suspiro) No importa jejeje. (Se metió a su habitación)

Hanabusa: (Salio corriendo de su habitación y espantado) ¡aaah! ¿Qué fue ese grito?, ¿Quién se murió?

Kaname: jajaja, nadie y no paso nada, jajaja, ve a dormir otro rato.

Hanabusa: Jhum, no te burles (volvió a su habitación)

Todos que se encontraban en sus habitaciones al escuchar a Hanabusa se les espanto el sueño por el ataque de risa que les dio, después Yuuki salio y preparo el desayuno, y les aviso a todos para que bajaran a desayunar.

Zero: Hanabusa, deja de Gritar por las mañanas de esa manera. (Fastidiado)

Hanabusa: Jhum cállate (avergonzado)

Zero: Has dicho algo Hanabusa. (Furioso)

Hanabusa: No como crees jajaja. (Nervioso)

Yuuki: ¿Vas a desayunar Zero?

Zero: Si, ahora bajo. (Se metió a su habitación)

Hanabusa: ¡¿Cómo dijo? (Con la boca abierta)

Shiki: Im…impo…imposible. (Tartamudeando)

Yuuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Rima: ¡Zero cuando se enfada no responde de esa manera tan amable! (Sorprendida)

Yuuki: Que bien ya esta cambiando, espero que ya no sea frió y enojon jajaja. (Volvió a la cocina sonrojada)

Hanabusa: y ella tan tranquila.

Akatzuki: Acaso será…

Shiki: Puede que sea…

Rima: El ángel…

Hanabusa: ¡Negro!

Kaname: (Suspiro) Cálmense.

Yuuki se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno muy tranquila y con una sonrisa al parecer estaba feliz, por otro lado los chicos no pudieron calmarse y fueron a la habitación de Zero.

Zero: ¿Qué quieren? (Molesto)

Hanabusa: Estas cambiando mucho desde que Yuuki se mudo a casa.

Zero: Claro que no.

Hanabusa: Que si, primero fue cuando todos te vimos sonreír por primera vez, después, te vimos reír por primera vez, fuiste amable por primera vez, cada vez te llevas mejor con Yuuki.

Zero: ¿y eso que importa?

Akatzuki: Futura novia, y talvez futura ángel negro.

Zero: ¡Eh!, (Sonrojado) Salgan de aquí y no me molesten. (Los corrió casi a patadas)

**Continuara…**

Taormina Sanchez . hola, los capítulos son cortos por ahora pero te prometo que los are mas largos.


	8. Miedo

_**Miedo.**_

Hanabusa: ¿estuvo bien que le dijéramos? (Preocupado)

Kaname: No lo se.

Hanabusa: Jhum.

Kaname: Toma. (Le entrego una hoja)

Hanabusa: ¿De que es esto?

Kaname: Iras tu solo a comprar lo que Yuuki pidió. (Se fue)

Hanabusa: No es justo, parezco su criado. (Molesto)

En casa Zero sostenía a Yuuki del brazo, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de que alguien los escuchaba.

Zero: Yuuki… ¿Enserio te gusto? (Con una mirada preocupada y triste)

Yuuki: Si. (Sonrojada)

Zero: (Sonrió) Yuuki ¿sabes lo que hay dentro de mi? o ¿te imaginas lo que es?

Yuuki: N-no. (Nerviosa y preocupada)

Zero: (Bajo la mirada) que mal. (Dijo en voz baja)

Zero sintió como rápidamente le quitaron la pulsera que tenia en la mano derecha lo cual hizo que le diera miedo, se alejo de Yuuki desesperado, no tenia escapatoria, se empezó a convertir en un terrible monstruo, Yuuki al verlo le dio mucho miedo y se echo a correr, no podía creer lo que había visto, Zero al ver que Yuuki se había ido rápidamente con temor se desespero aun mas, se volvió a poner la pulsera y se fue a encerrar a su habitación maldiciendo a Kaname, odiándolo por siempre, y llorando por primera vez por alguien.

*****En la habitación de Yuuki*****

Kaname: ¿Estas bien? (Entrando)

Yuuki: (Con miedo) Déjame sola.

Kaname: (Bajo la mirada) Si. (Se fue)

Yuuki tenía miedo, solo recordaba lo horrible que había visto pero de pronto unas palabras y recuerdos empezaron a surgir.

Zero: Dime ¿Te gusto?

Yuuki: Etto…yo…

Zero: Keg, ¿Qué estoy asiendo? que tontería. (Molesto)

Yuuki: ¡Espera! (Deteniéndolo)

Zero: ¿Qué quieres?

Yuuki: Yo…tu…me…gustas. (Nerviosa)

Zero: Yuuki… ¿Enserio te gusto? (Con una mirada preocupada y

Triste)

Yuuki: Si. (Sonrojada)

Zero: (Sonrió) Yuuki ¿sabes lo que hay dentro de mi? o ¿te imaginas

Lo que es?

Yuuki: N-no. (Nerviosa y preocupada)

Zero: (Bajo la mirada) que mal. (Dijo en voz baja)

Al recordarlo se odiaba a si misma hirió el corazón de Zero de una forma muy cruel, empezó a llorar, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, estaba preocupada por Zero, y no tenia el valor para ver a Zero de nuevo, aunque estuviera lloviendo salio de la casa, no le importo mojarse, ya no le importaba nada, solo se dirigía a un lugar, a el lugar donde se encontraba la mujer que mas apreciaba "Su madre", al llegar se hincó frente a una tumba.

Yuuki: Mama, ¿Qué debo hacer? (Llorando)

Hanabusa: Te e seguido, estaba preocupado, le he llamado a Kaname y me lo a dicho todo, yo no estoy de acuerdo de que seas el ángel negro, pero Zero es uno de nosotros y tenemos que apoyarlo, pero con esto no creo que seas el ángel negro, que lastima todos esperaban mucho de ti, y se encariñaron mucho con tigo. (Se fue)

Yuuki: (sorprendida) Lo siento, ustedes han sido muy buenos son migo y yo no e echo nada por ustedes, solo soy un estorbo, fui feliz a su lado pero… ya no será así por que ya no nos volveremos a ver. (Llorando)

*****Casa de Kuran*****

Hanabusa: Yuuki se ve muy mal. (Preocupado)

Kaname: Déjala, su corazón sabrá que hacer.

Shiki: Eso espero.

Rima: Esto es duro.

Souen: Kaname-sama, ¿quiere un te?

Kaname: No gracias.

Akatzuki: Eh, ¿sintieron eso?

Rima: Si.

Kaname: Esto puede ser peligroso.

Hanabusa: ¿Yuuki estará bien?

Shiki: Eso espero.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones pensando en que podrían hacer, y también en la nueva presencia que llego.

******Lugar desconocido****

Joven: E encontrado a Yuuki, señorita Shizuka.

Shizuka: Bien echo, pronto comenzaremos con la misión.

Joven: Si señorita.

Niña: ¡Ichi!, ¿vendrás a jugar con migo?

Ichiru: Nunca cambiaras jajaja, si vamos.

**Continuara…**


	9. Memoria

_**Memoria**_

Al amanecer nadie despertó, era temprano la ventana de Yuuki se abrió y se cerro sigilosamente, Yuuki no se dio cuenta asta escuchar un tipo de aleteo y después unos pasos profundos, lo cual se levanto rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver un chico al parecer era Zero.

Yuuki: ¿Zero? (Nerviosa)

Joven: jajaja, no tontita soy Ichiru Kiryu.

Yuuki: ¿Kiryu? (Asustada)

Ichiru: Así es, su hermano gemelo, bueno yo me deje creer un poco el pelo jajaja, si no me equivoco tu eres Yuuki.

Yuuki: ¿Qué quieres?

Ichiru: Me he enterado de que tú puedes ser el ángel negro.

Yuuki: (Bajo la mirada) No.

Ichiru: ¿Por qué no?

Yuuki: Porque no puedo… yo… lo he…rechazado… (Empezó a llorar) lo he lastimado profundamente.

Ichiru: Ya veo, que mala suerte, pobre de mi hermano jajaja (Burlándose) ese tonto yo que pensé que si existía su remedio jajaja es un insecto repugnante como puede lastimar a una hermosa dama jajaja.

Yuuki: ¡Cállate! (Grito enojada)

Ichiru: ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que le diga eso?, acaso ¿Tu no fuiste quien lo lastimo mor ser horrendo?, dime ¿Por qué te enojas si tú misma lo lastimaste? Jajaja, niña tonta.

Yuuki: ¡CALLATE!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas que despertó a todos que rápidamente entraron a la habitación de Yuuki preocupados, Zero al ver a Ichiru se enfadó que se llenó de rabia.

Zero: ¿Qué le hiciste? (Furioso)

Ichiru: uy si muy defensor, y ¿Por qué?, ¿No fue ella quien te hirió?, jajaja eres patético.

Zero: kgg, eso no te importa.

Ichiru: Lo se pero como quiero seguir viéndote sufrir tendré que matarla, jajaja. (Burlándose)

Zero: Keg, no podrás tocarla. (Furioso)

Ichiru: y ¿Por qué no?

Zero: Primero tendrás que pelear con migo.

Ichiru: Bien si no me queda de otra, jajaja.

Zero: Bien. (Sonrió cruelmente)

Zero se transformó en ángel al igual que Ichiru pero este en el ángel rojo, los dos sacaron una pluma para atacar, pero alguien los detuvo, al momento de dispararla Yuuki se interpuso, rápidamente Zero la protegió y accidental mente le borro una parte de su memoria y se desmayó, Ichiru se fue enfadado por la interrupción, Zero acostó a Yuuki y salió preocupado, no sabía si le había borrado toda su memoria o solo un poco.

Kaname: Estará bien. (Animando a Zero)

Zero: Eso espero. (Preocupado)

Hanabusa: Esto no es bueno. (Susurro)

Shiki: Cállate: (Le contesto igual)

Zero se encerró en su habitación mientras que los demás se fueron a la escuela, después de varias horas Yuuki se levantó sin recordar nada.

Yuuki: ¿Qué me ha pasado? (Preocupada) se supone que estaba en la cocina y ahora estoy aquí, ¿me abre desmayado?

Zero: ¿Estas bien? (Entrando)

Yuuki: Si ¿Paso algo?

Zero: Te desmayaste, solo eso.

Yuuki: Ya veo.

Zero: Eh,

Yuuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Zero: N-nada. (Se fue)

Yuuki salió y empezó a cocinar, le resultaba extraño, no había nada de lo que estaba cocinando, y ya era muy tarde se supone que era temprano, estaba haciendo el desayuno, escucho abrirse la puerta y salió de la cocina para recibir quienes habían entrado.

Yuuki: ¡Bien venidos! (Alegre)

Kaname: Hola, ¿Estas bien? (Preocupado)

Yuuki: Sip.

Kaname: Eso me alegra. (Entro)

Hanabusa: ¡Hola! (Dijo alegre y después entro)

Yuuki: ¡Hola! (Le contesto igual)

Shiki: Que cansado estoy, estoy hambriento.

Yuuki: No te preocupes ya está el almuerzo.

Shiki: Que bien, gracias. (Entro)

Rima: Perdón, por ese tonto.

Yuuki: jajaja, no te preocupes.

Rima: (Sonrió) Gracias.

Yuuki: De que.

Souen: (Entro) Hola.

Yuuki: Hola

Akatzuki: Perdón, está enojada por culpa de Hanabusa. (Entro)

Yuuki: Je, no importa.

El día siguió con normalidad, por lómenos para Yuuki porque para los demás era difícil, no podían olvidar lo ocurrido.

******Lugar desconocido********

Ichiru: Lo siento.

Shizuka: (suspiro) ya déjalo, pero para la próxima si fallas, las consecuencias las decidirá Rido.

Ichiru: Si señorita, le prometo que no fallare.

Shizuka: Desacuerdo.

Ichiru: Y ¿Kurenai? (Pregunto por la hermana menor de Shizuka)

Shizuka: Esta con Rido.

Ichiru: Ya veo. (Se fue)

**Continuara…**


	10. Un mal dia

Yuuki estaba cocinando mientras los demás preparaban la mesa excepto Zero que seguía encerrado en su cuarto, después de un rato Yuuki sirvió y le hablo a Zero para que bajara a comer, ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Yuuki: Hanabusa.

Hanabusa: ¿Qué pasa?

Yuuki: Me al rato me pasas los apuntes.

Hanabusa: Si claro.

Yuuki: Gracias.

Kaname: ¿Estas bien?

Yuuki: Pues sí, aunque creo que e olvidado algo, no logro recordar.

Shiki: No te esfuerces seguro que no es nada importante.

Akatzuki: Ya hace mucho que no comía así.

Yuuki: ¿Por qué?

Ichijou: porque antes teníamos que comer la comida toxica de Rima y Souen y seiren nunca estaba en casa.

Rima: ¡Mi comida no es toxica! (Enojada)

Souen: ¡Y mucho menos la mía!

Zero: ¿Enserio? (Burlándose)

Seiren: Enserio ¿Eres Zero?

Zero: ¡Eh!, cállate.

Yuuki: jajaja, bien entonces yo les enseñare a cocinar.

Rima y Souen: ¡Enserio! (Felices)

Hanabusa: Ha, te arrepentirás, son un desastre en la cocina.

Souen: ¡Claro que no!

Rima: Jhum, tu eres peor.

Kaname: Bueno si se trata de Yuuki supongo que aprenderán algo.

Rima: ¡Sí!

Akatzuki: Eso espero.

Souen: Tú cállate.

Ichijou: jajaja, son tan graciosas.

Rima: Jhum.

Shiki: Uh, se me olvidaba, Yuuki una de tus amigas me dijo que te digiera que porque ya no les has hablado.

Yuuki: Deberás, no les e hablado desde ya hace tiempo.

Kaname: Uh, pobres amigas tuyas.

Zero: Supongo que están muy enojadas.

Yuuki: mmm espero que no.

Rima: Desde cuando Zero habla cuando come y sin ninguna señal de enfado (Susurro)

Shiki: Tal vez es por Yuuki (Susurro)

Hanabusa: Ese Zero, como me cae mal.

Akatzuki: ¿Por qué?, ¿solo por qué Yuuki le presta más atención a el? (Burlándose)

Hanabusa: No.

Kaname: Déjense de secretitos y coman.

Los 3: ¡Sí!

Acabaron de comer y cada uno fue a hacer lo suyo, Hanabusa le pasó a Yuuki los apuntes y Yuuki obligo a Zero a que él también los copiara, Kaname salió sin decir nada junto con seiren, Shiki, Rima y souen salieron a comprar la despensa, Yuuki y Zero terminaron de copear y Zero se encerró en su cuarto y Yuuki salió a comprar algunas cosas para comer sin saber que Rima fue por despensa, Estaba caminando por la calle viendo las ofertas de alimentos y otras cosas un joven se acercó a ella y se la llevo corriendo llegaron a un lugar desconocido para Yuuki, entraron a un edificio abandonado donde se encontraba una mujer y una niña.

Ichiru: La he traído.

Shizuka: que bien, ¿te aseguraste de que no los siguieran?

Ichiru: Si.

Yuuki: ¿Por qué me has traido aquí? ¿Quién eres? (Preocupada)

Shizuka: Tranquila jovencita (Se acercó a ella)

La mujer coloco su mano en la frente de Yuuki sacando un resplandor rojo, el cual al momento Yuuki recupero la memoria, pero le faltó recordar solo una cosa y que era muy importante, Yuuki tenía miedo de nuevo no sabía qué hacer y salió corriendo del edificio. Ya era tarde y Yuuki todavía no regresaba a casa lo cual preocupo a todos, salieron a buscarla pero no lograron encontrarla.

Kaname: ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

Zero: No.

Hanabusa: Tal vez este con sus amigas.

Shiki. No, les hable pero no está con ninguna de ellas.

Seiren: Chicos. (Preocupada)

Rima: ¿La encontraste?

Seiren: Verán, cuando estaba con Kaname-sama me canse y decidí regresar y vi a un joven jalando a Yuuki, se me hiso muy extraño y los seguí, entraron a un edificio abandonado y después de un momento Yuuki salió corriendo, adentro al parecer una mujer le regreso la memoria.

Akatzuki: Si le devolvió la memoria es posible que no regrese.

Kaname: Sigan buscando.

Zero: Si.

Todos volvieron a buscar, a Zero se le ocurrió donde podría estar, fue corriendo a una vieja casa y entro observo por todas partes y no encontró nada, todo estaba oscuro, subió las escaleras y reviso todas las habitaciones y por fin la encontró, estaba sentada al lado de una cama llorando.

Zero: ¡Yuuki!

Yuuki: ¡Vete, aléjate!

Zero: Has recuperado tu memoria (suspiro) Yuuki ¿regresaras?

Yuuki: ¡No!

Zero: Si es por mi entonces me iré, no quiero que te quedes sola, regresa a casa de Kaname yo me iré lejos para no molestarte (Se fue con un nudo en la garganta)

Continuara…

Mina Sánchez . **jejeje gracias por avisarme, se me olvido escribir esa parte pero más adelante me las arreglare y pondré que es lo que sucedió jejeje lo siento :P.**


	11. confucion

Zero estaba haciendo su equipaje para irse mientras Kaname lo observaba, por otro lado Yuuki salió corriendo de su vieja casa por un lado algo le decía que tenía que detener a Zero, pero seguía teniendo miedo no quería ir quería detenerse y regresar a casa pero algo se lo impedía, Zero acabo de empacar y salió de su habitación.

Kaname: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? (Pregunto algo preocupado)

Zero: Si, ella ya ha estado sola por mucho tiempo no merece estarlo de nuevo, y en cuanto a mí no importa mientras ella este bien.

Kaname: Es la primera vez que te comportas así de verdad ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Zero: Eso no te importa, solo ve por ella y cuídala por mí. (Agarro sus maletas y al abrir la puerta principal se encontró con Yuuki)

Kaname: Y-Yuuki (Sorprendido)

Zero: Adiós (Salió de la casa)

Yuuki: Espera (Cansada)

Zero: (Se detuvo) ¿Qué? (Pregunto con la mirada oculta)

Yuuki: (Estaba nerviosa) N-no, no te vallas.

Zero: ¡Eh! (Sorprendido)

Yuuki: Lo s-siento (Le costaba hablar) yo n-no quise la… lasti…lastimarte.

Zero: Sigues traumada con migo ¿no es si?, debo irme antes de que se haga tarde cuídate. (Siguió caminando)

Yuuki: ¡Espera! (Él no le hiso caso) Yo…yo…

Zero: Cuídate.

Fue lo último que dijo, aunque Yuuki le gritara que no se fuera no le hiso caso se iba ir lejos de ahí y tal vez ya no regresaría, otra vez su hermano gemelo había hecho de las suyas y no se lo iba a perdonar deseaba matarlo, Kaname metió a Yuuki a su habitación y se fue dejándola sola, el cielo se empezó a nublarse se escuchaban fuertes truenos y al poco rato empezó llover muy fuerte, Hanabusa entro a la habitación de Yuuki y se sentó al lado de ella.

Hanabusa: ¿Lloras por Zero?

Yuuki: Déjame sola.

Hanabusa: Antes de que tu llegaras Zero se la pasaba en su habitación o en la calle, no le importaba nada, si no estuviera Kaname él se la pasaría en casa y no iría a la escuela, solo quería estar solo, cada chica que se le acercaba después de poco tiempo se iba por que él era muy frio, cuando tu llegaste empezó a cambiar, todos nosotros nos sorprendimos por ese gran cambio de carácter.

Yuuki: ¿Qué quieres?

Hanabusa: Yuuki yo me e enamorado de ti, este amor que siento por ti no es correspondido, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo me he dado cuenta que te has enamorado de Zero.

Yuuki: Eso no es cierto.

Hanabusa: ¿No? No finjas, ahora mismo quieres salir corriendo e ir por Zero.

Yuuki: Ha, que se valla no me importa.

Hanabusa: ¿Enserio piensas así? Dime ¿Por qué viniste a detenerlo?

Yuuki: ¡Eh!

Hanabusa: Acaso no fue ¿por qué estabas preocupada? ¿Por qué no querías que se fuera? Bueno te dejo tengo cosas que hacer y piénsalo bien.

Yuuki no podía creerlo ¿Estaba enamorada?, se quedó pensando hasta que oscureció, hasta que pensó que era una tontería tenerle miedo al monstruo Zero llevaba dentro, había cometido un error, ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a alguien con una maldición que solo quiere protegerla?, se maldijo a si misma por lo tonta que había sido, salió corriendo de la casa sin que nadie la viera solo quería regresar con Zero ya antes se le había declarado a Zero y lo olvido por completo no sabía a donde ir, no sabía dónde encontrar a Zero pero lo vio entrar a una tienda, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia solo quería ir con Zero y regresar a casa, después de un momento vio a Zero salir de la tienda y siguió caminando, Yuuki se echó a correr y lo abrazo por la espalda y le suplico que no se fuera.

Zero sintió alrededor de el algo que le empezó a mojar y escucho las suplicas de que no se fuera y al momento supo de quien se trataba, se giró también la abrazo.

**Continuara…**


	12. sorpresa

Seguía lloviendo era una noche oscura, la luna era brillante y dos jóvenes se estaban abrazando.

Zero: ¿a que viene esto? (Preocupado)

Yuuki: L-lo siento (Levanto el rostro) no te vallas.

Zero: ¡Eh! (La miro y estaba llorando) Yuuki, vamos te vas a enfermar si sigues así.

Yuuki: ¿Te iras?

Zero: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has olvidado de nuevo? ¿No tenias miedo?

Yuuki: Lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte yo solo pensaba en mi, no recordé a tiempo lo que te había dicho.

Zero: vamos a casa y luego me dices.

Yuuki: Si.

Los dos regresaron a casa donde todos estaban preocupados por la desaparición repentina de Yuuki, al verlos juntos comprendieron y se tranquilizaron.

Hanabusa: ¿Estas bien Yuuki? (Preocupado)

Yuuki: Si.

Shiki: Valla susto que nos diste.

Yuuki: Lo siento.

Kaname: El baño esta listo puedes bañarte y ponte ropa caliente.

Yuuki: Si gracias (Se fue)

Akatzuki: Explica.

Zero: No molestes.

Kaname: Zero.

Zero: ¿Qué me van a amenazar para que hable?

Rima: Ya no se peleen.

Souen: Kaname-sama ya esta el te.

Kaname: Gracias.

Ichijou: Zero, ¿acaso Yuuki fue por ti?

Zero: Si (Desvió la mirada)

Kaname: Seiren.

Seiren: ¿Si?

Kaname: ¿Has notado algo fuera de lugar?

Seiren: Si, el hermano de Zero esta vigilando a Yuuki desde muy lejos.

Zero: Keg, ese maldito.

Kaname: Bien Zero por cualquier cosa no debes irte de aquí, debes proteger a Yuuki.

Zero: eso lo se.

***Edificio abandonado***

Shizuka: Rido parece que todo va bien.

Rido: Ya veo, necesito que me traigan a Shiki.

Shizuka: ¿Para que necesita a su hijo?

Rido: Para mandarle un pequeño mensaje a mi sobrino jajaja.

Shizuka: Ya veo jajaja.

Ichiru: (Entro corriendo) Shizuka-sama

Shizuka: ¿Qué pasa?

Ichiru: Parece que a Yuuki no le importó lo de Zero.

Shizuka: ¿¡Que!? Eso es imposible.

Ichiru: Yuuki se a reconciliado con Zero.

Rido: No se preocupen, ahora ya sabemos que en realidad si es el ángel negro, pronto iremos por ella y absorberemos sus poderes jajaja.

Shizuka: Bien (Sonrió) iré a darle una visita a esa mujer jajaja.

Al siguiente día ya todos se encontraban en la escuela, Yuuki entrego apuntes atrasados al igual que Zero y también los regañaron por ser la presidenta y vise presidenta del consejo estudiantil y faltar tanto tiempo.

Yuuki: Eres tonto o que por tu culpa faltamos y nos regañaron.

Zero: Ha, fue por tu culpa.

Yuuki: No cierto.

Hanabusa: (Se acerco) jajaja ¿ por que siempre se pele…

Zero y Yuuki: ¡Cállate! (Se fueron)

Kaname: jajaja siempre es lo mismo.

Hanabusa: ¿Enserio?

Kaname: Si, antes de que todo sucediera siempre discutían al igual q ahora.

Shiki: que sorpresa.

Hanabusa: ¡Eh! desde cuando esta aquí

Shiki: No molestes.

Más tarde en casa de Kaname Yuuki estaba doblando su ropa cuando de pronto una luz gris entro por la ventana de Yuuki abriéndola, y apareció un ángel color gris.

Yuuki: ¿Quién eres? (Con miedo)

Shizuka: (Sonrio) Shizuka, asi que tu eres Yuuki el angel negro.

Yuuki. ¿De que hablas?

Shizuka: Solo vine por Shiki luego tu y yo nos volveremos a ver jajaja (se fue)

Shizuka fue por Shiki y se lo llevo sin ningún problema al llegar donde se encontraba Rido Shiki se sorprendió.

Rido: Cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo mío.

Shiki: ¿Qué quieres?

Rido: No has cambiado nada jajaja, bien debo decirte algo que tendrás que decirle a Kaname y el a Yuuki, veras mi hermano oculto esto por el bien de Yuuki.

Shiki: ¿Qué tienen de relación mi tío con Yuuki?

Rido: Que ella es la hermana de Kaname.

Shiki: ¿¡QUE!?

**Continuara… **


	13. Confecion y un secuestro

Paso una semana y Shiki no le dijo nada a Kaname ni a Yuuki, el día estaba nublado y las vacaciones comenzaban y no tenían ningún plan de salir a alguna parte.

Yuuki estaba en su cuarto recogiéndolo porque estaba muy tirado escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse volteo y se encontró con un joven serio recargado en la puerta.

Yuuki: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? (Pregunto preocupada)

Shiki: Tengo que decirte algo. (Bajo la mirada)

Yuuki: ¿Si? (Se puso nerviosa al ver la seriedad del joven)

Shiki: Tu…tu… (Se empezó a poner nervioso) tu en realidad te apellidas Kuran.

Yuuki: ¿Eh? No entiendo.

Shiki: Que eres la hermana menor de Kaname Kuran.

Yuuki: jajaja eso no tiene sentido yo soy hija única jajaja deja de bromear y… (Interrumpida)

Shiki: ¡No estoy bromeando! (Grito desesperado)

Su grito se escuchó en toda la casa todos rápidamente entraron a la habitación de Yuuki, la joven estaba sorprendida por la insistencia de Shiki.

Kaname: ¿Qué sucede?

Shiki: (Ignorando la pregunta de Kaname) Rido me dijo todo tu y Kaname son hermanos.

El silencio se apodero de la casa todos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer.

Kaname: Shiki si eso es verdad entonces que importa seamos hermanos o no todo seguirá igual algo pretende Rido no hay que bajar la guardia.

Yuuki: Si

Hanabusa: Kaname y Yuuki hermanos ¡Genial! (Dijo alegre)

Zero: Que sorpresa no me esperaba algo así

Rima: Deberás ahora que me acuerdo ¿Qué no Yuuki es tu novia? Entonces Kaname es tu cuñado ¿No?

Yuuki: ¡Eh! (Se sonrojo por el comentario de Rima)

Zero: (Escondiendo su rostro rojo) No somos novios (Dijo en voz baja)

Souen: Yo pensé que si vamos ya se arregló todo ¿No? Deberían serlo ¿Acaso no se gustan? (Tratando de molestar a Zero)

Ichijou: jajaja con el tiempo algo pasara (Avergonzando a Yuuki y a Zero)

Seiren: Kaname-Sama si Yuuki es Kuran también tiene mis respetos.

Kaname: Si gracias.

Akatzuki: Sigo sin creerlo.

Shiki: Tonto entonces no lo creas Kaname ya a dicho que todo seguirá igual.

Akatzuki: ¡Eh! Si

Yuuki: Etto…

Kaname: ¿Qué pasa Yuuki?

Yuuki: No ¿Hanabusa tiene que ir a trabajar?

Hanabusa: jajaja ¡EH! ¡Es cierto ya se me hiso tarde! Ya me voy (Dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Ichijou: jajaja ese tonto siempre olvida las cosas

Yuuki: Bueno ahora vengo voy a comprar algunas cosas.

Kaname: Si cuídate

Yuuki. Si

Zero: Voy contigo.

Yuuki: ¡Eh! si (Respondió tímida y se fueron los dos)

Souen: Lo sabia algo va a suceder entre ellos dos.

Rima: jajaja si nunca había visto a Zero así jajaja Kaname tendrá muy pronto un cuñado jajaja (burlándose)

Akatzuki: jajaja y luego Zero jajaja

Kaname: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? (Pregunto molesto)

Rima: jajaja ¡Eh! jajaja nada nada ya nos íbamos jajaja (Nerviosa se fue corriendo)

Souen: jajaja yo también me voy (Se fue)

Akatzuki: Iré a bañarme jejeje (Se fue)

Shiki: Kaname.

Kaname: ¿Qué pasa?

Shiki: Rido quiere llevarse a Yuuki por su poder, quiere ser mas fuerte y destruir el mundo.

Kaname: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Shiki: Si

******En un edificio abandonado*******

Shizuka: Ichiru (Llamo al joven)

Ichiru: Si ¿Shizuka –Sama?

Shizuka: Es hora recuerda secuéstrala sin que nadie te vea y ni te siga.

Ichiru: Si no le fallare. (Se marchó)

Shizuka: Despues de entregarla a Rido tendre que matar a Zero y a los demás uno por uno jajaja me divertiré.

Kurenai: ¿En que piensas hermana? (Le pregunto a Shizuka al verla sonreir diabólicamente)

Shizuka: Solo pensaba como viviríamos tu y yo en un nuevo mundo sin humanos (Pensó: Ha ni loca tu solo estorbas)

Kurenai: ¿Ichi también va a estar con nosotras? (Pregunto la niña alegre)

Shizuka: Si claro el va a estar con nosotras (Pensó: Se va a ir contigo niña estúpida)

*****Mercado*****

Yuuki: Dame algo yo también puedo cargar algo (Dijo preocupada al ver a Zero que cargaba todo)

Zero: Hpmm no molestes y dedícate a lo tuyo "**niña**" (Resalto lo último)

Yuuki: ¡Oye! Que haya pasado mucho tiempo no quiere decir que ya no me moleste que me digas "**niña**" tonto (Dijo disgustada)

Zero: **(¬¬)** Niña (Molestándola)

Yuuki: Espera jejeje (Dijo tramando algo para vengarse)

La joven no tenía intención de comprar muchas cosas pero Zero la saco de quicio e hizo que cargara todo, de regreso a casa tomo varios caminos para que el viaje fuera más largo y así vengarse de Zero, tardaron horas en llegar a casa Zero estaba exhausto pero no lo mostro ante Yuuki, después de uno cuantos pasos llegaron por fin a casa, al entrar Zero dejo las cosas en la mesa y otras en el suelo y se fue a encerrar a su habitación y se echó a descansar en su cama.

Yuuki: Ha fue una gran venganza jajaja (Se burló de Zero)

Kaname: (Estaba detrás de ella) ¿Venganza?

Yuuki: ¡Eh! Kaname (Se asustó)

Kaname: jajaja veo que compraste demasiado (Mirando el producto)

Yuuki: jejeje es que pues pensé que sería mejor comprar de una vez la despensa jejeje

Kaname: jajaja vale yo y los demás excepto Zero saldremos un rato, no tardaremos

Yuuki: Si está bien

Kaname: Bien me voy (Se fue)

Y así la casa quedo casi vacía, Yuuki termino de hacer la comida, aviso a Zero ya que los demás todavía no regresaban, los dos comieron en silencio,

Al terminar Zero de comer lavo su plato y su vaso.

Zero: Voy a salir, no causes problemas.

Yuuki: Hpmm yo no causo problemas.

Zero: Ha hasta luego (Salió de la casa)

Yuuki: Tonto (Pensó: ¿A dónde iría?)

Yuuki se quedó sola, como no tenía nada que hacer subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, su ventana estaba abierta, se puso a observar el cielo y recordó lo que le había dicho a Zero y bajo la mirada **"Yuuki: Tu…tu… tú me gustas" **se sonrojo y después se entristeció cuando recordó que lastimo a Zero, al instante entro de golpe algo volando por su ventana volteo espantada y vio a un joven ángel que ya conocía.

Yuuki: ¡Tu! ¿Qué quieres? (Nerviosa)

Ichiru: Cuanto tiempo Yuuki-San e venido por usted (Sonrió)

Yuuki: ¿Qué? (Empezó a tener miedo)

Ichiru: (Sonrió) Vamos que se me hace tarde.

Yuuki: Kyyyyaaaa (Grito desesperada)

El joven la abrazo y se la llevo volando, Yuuki empezó a llorar de miedo quería huir, pataleo y pataleo hasta que Ichiru molesto le dio un golpe y la joven callo desmayada.

**Continuara…**


	14. verdades que lleban a la muerte

**Hola perdón por tardarme en subir los capítulos jejeje es que no había tenido tiempo.**

Habían pasado varias horas y nadie llegaba a casa y nadie sabía que habían secuestrado a Yuuki, hasta que por fin llego Kaname junto con los demás, como no vieron a nadie pensaron que los que faltaban habían salido a algún lugar así que no le tomaron importancia.

Zero regreso rápido a la casa ya que tenía un mal presentimiento desde que sintió la presencia de su hermano y Yuuki cerca de él, entro a la casa y se percató de que ya todos habían llegado y se calmó un poco.

Kaname: ¿Y Yuuki? (Pregunto al no ver a Zero con Yuuki)

Zero: ¿No está? (Pregunto preocupado)

Shiki: No, pensamos que habían salido los dos, porque no había nadie en casa cuando llegamos.

Zero: ¡Maldición! (Salió corriendo en busca de la joven)

Los demás se preocuparon y salieron tras él, Zero les conto lo que sintió y todos la empezaron a buscar, pero no la encontraron, se reunieron de nuevo y trataron de pensar donde podría estar pero a nadie se le ocurrió algún lugar.

Kaname: Seiren, ¿a qué lugar la llevaron la vez pasada?

Seiren: A un edificio abandonado. (Respondió sin hacer ninguna expresión típica de ella)

Todos fueron al edificio que dijo Seiren, buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraron nada, un ruido se escuchó por todo el edificio llamando la atención de los demás, se reunieron para preguntarse si habían encontrado algo, pero una voz los interrumpió.

Ichiru: Hola hermanito cuanto tiempo. (Dijo sonriendo malévolo)

Zero: ¿¡Donde esta!? (Pregunto enojado)

Ichiru: No lo sé jejeje (Burlándose de Zero)

Zero: ¡Maldito! (Dijo enojado)

Kaname: Dime Ichiru, ¿Por qué estás del lado de Shizuka? (Pregunto curioso)

Ichiru: Eso no te importa. (Dijo enfadado)

Kaname: ¿No Zero era quien más querías? (Molestando al joven)

Ichiru: Hpmm era ya no.

Kaname: ¿Por qué? Será que ¿Quieres ser como tu hermano? ¿Para qué tus padres te quieran al igual que él aunque ya están… (Interrumpido)

Ichiru: ¡Cállate! (Dijo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos) eso a ti no te incumbe.

Zero: Ichiru (Susurro sorprendido)

Kaname: Con que era eso (Sonrió) Ha y nunca lo lograste.

Ichiru: ¡Cállate!

Kaname: Nunca fuiste mejor.

Ichiru: Te voy a matar si sigues (Dijo casi llorando)

Kaname: Y ahora quieres hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermano.

Ichiru: ¡Cállate! (Empezando a llorar)

Kaname: Solo porque no pudiste ser mej… (Interrumpido)

Zero: Suficiente (Dijo bajando la mirada) Ichiru eres un idiota.

Ichiru: ¡Eh! (Abrió los ojos)

Zero: Si solo era eso, eres un idiota, ¿Crees que asiéndome la vida imposible serás como yo? ¿Yo aria lo mismo que tú?

Ichiru: (Se quedó callado y sorprendido) Yuuki…esta… en la azotea de la casa de Rido… ahí… la mataran (Confeso y oculto su mirada con su pelo)

Todos siguieron a Shiki que sabía dónde estaba la casa de su padre, iban corriendo y Ichiru también los seguía para regresar con Shizuka.

****Azotea de la casa de Rido****

Yuuki: ¡Suéltame! (Rido estaba agarrándola del cuello)

Rido: jajaja lo siento mucho señorita, pero hoy serás parte de mí, tú me darás tus poderes jajajaja pero tendrás que morir jajaja. (Dijo burlándose de la joven)

El señor aventó a la joven bruscamente, se acercó a donde la joven había caído y la puso bocarriba, apretó de nuevo su cuello sonriendo de satisfacción, después de divertirse un rato le pidió a Shizuka que le pasara los instrumentos que utilizaría para matar a la joven y absorber sus poderes, era una pluma de águila la ave sagrada con la que la mataría clavándosela en el corazón, y un vaso con sangre de cuervo la ave del diablo que usaría para absorber sus poderes, dibujo dos alas de ángel de color negro en el suelo, puso a la joven encima del dibujo para que pareciera que eran sus alas, empezó a hablar en un lenguaje extraño y al finalizar se colocó encima de la joven agarro la pluma de águila y justo cuando se la iba a clavar una pluma blanca atravesó la mano de Rido haciendo que soltara la pluma de águila.

Rido: ¡Maldito! (Dijo quitándose la pluma que había atravesado su mano)

Zero: No te atrevas (Dijo retando al lastimado)

Rido: jajajaja (Empezó a reírse sin control) ¿Crees que me puedes detener?

Zero: No lo creo, yo te detendré y te matare (Dijo con confianza)

Rido: Eso veremos jajajaja.

Rido de un brinco alcanzo a golpear a Zero mandándolo a volar y chocar contra la pared, ese se levantó con trabajo y tomo su forma de ángel al igual que Rido, de un movimiento rápido y ágil pateo a Rido en el estómago haciendo que Rido sacara sangre de la boca, de repente desaparecido el enemigo por un momento y después volvió a aparecer y apuñalo al joven por sorpresa, el joven desangro y se desvaneció, Kaname quiso ir en su ayuda pero una pluma Gris se lo impidió, Rido se lanzó a Zero para matarlo con otra de sus plumas, rápidamente Ichiru se puso enfrente de Rido para salvar a su hermano, Rido atravesó el corazón del joven por que no se pudo detener es mas no le importaba matarlo.

Rido: Ahora eres un traidor jajaja ¿Por qué salvaste a tu hermano? (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Ichiru: Porque esto es lo que aria el (Dijo con trabajo y cayendo al suelo desangrándose y agonizando)

Zero: ¡Ichiru! (Agarro a su hermano antes de que tocara el piso)

Ichiru: Lo siento (Fue la última palabra del joven)

**Continuara…**

**El próximo capítulo ya es el final espero que les guste.**


	15. Blanco y Negro

_**Hola perdón por la demora, como dije este será el último capítulo, pero si me animan tal vez siga con la historia jejeje espero que les guste.**_

Rido: jajaja, pensaba matarlo después pero él se sacrificó jajaja. (Dijo burlándose)

Zero: ¡Te matare! (Grito con rabia saltando sobre Rido)

Rido: jajaja que insignificante eres.

Rido ágilmente apuñalo gravemente a Zero, el joven se quejó de dolor y con su mano extendida atravesó a Rido.

Rido: Miserable (Dijo por ultimo)

Yuuki: ¡ZERO! (Grito llorando al ver al joven ya en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre)

Zero: Yuuki (Susurro y sonrió ya sin vida)

Yuuki se echó a llorar encima del cadáver, Rima y Souen solo se quedaron en silencio dejando escapar lágrimas de pena, los chicos solo se quedaron en silencio, Kaname se acercó a Yuuki para tranquilizarla pero fue en vano, ya habían pasado horas, Kaname se llevó a Yuuki cargando y Seiren se llevó el cuerpo sin vida de Zero, al llegar a casa Yuuki se encerró en su habitación y Seiren se llevó el cuerpo del joven a algún lugar.

Pasaron días y Yuuki seguía deprimida, casi no comía y ni salía de su cuarto, faltaba a clases y se veía muy mal, los chicos trataban de animarla pero no pudieron, Seiren, Rima y Souen apoyaban a Yuuki en cualquier cosa.

Ichijou: ¿Qué hacemos? (Pregunto preocupado)

Hanabusa: Si sigue así se enfermara (Dijo preocupado y triste)

Kaname: Por ahora no hay nada que hacer.

Shiki: (Suspiro) Espero que lo supere.

Ya era de noche, la luna llena resaltaba por la ventana de la joven, Yuuki la miraba con tristeza estaba sentada en su cama, Su pelo había crecido drásticamente y estaba maltratado y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo.

(Pensó: Zero, ahora me doy cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti, quiero estar a tu lado.) Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Los días seguían y Yuuki no cambiaba, Un día Yuuki sonrió, la razón, recordó la sonrisa de Zero. Una destellante Luz blanca nació de su ventana, esta se abrió y entro un chiflón de aire, poco a poco la figura de un hombre se formaba, la luz desapareció y un alma quedo frente a Yuuki, era un ángel blanco algo trasparente, su piel era pálida y mostraba una sonrisa, Yuuki se sorprendió y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, se echó a llorar en los brazos del ángel, al momento de abrazarlo un gran resplandor salió de los dos, del lado del ángel uno blanco del lado de la joven de color negro, a la chica le salieron unas hermosas alas negras, su atuendo cambio a un vestido negro, el atuendo del joven era una playera color morado crema al igual que su pantalón, estaban abrazados y estaban felices.

_**Fin… **_

**Bueno esto es todo la parte del final se me ocurrió por una imagen donde está un ángel negro y uno blanco abrazados jeje espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
